Ninjago Truth or Dare!
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: I'm doing truth or dares now! Yay!
1. Truth or Dare Characters

Me: Hi guys, it's Little Ms. Fangirl here and I'm gonna start doing Truth or Dares for Ninjago! XD

Look below for following people you can send in dares for!

**Peoples**

Kai

Cole

Jay

Nya

Lloyd

Zane

Sensei Wu

Garmadon

Dareth! XD

Misako

Dr. Julien

(any) Serpentine!

(non embarassing ones plz) Me!


	2. Pilot

Me: Hi everyone! I'm Haley, or as y'all may call me, Little Ms. Fangirl! This'll be a short episode since this is a pilot. If I get more reviews I'll continue! Here are our Truth or dare contestants! Jay!

Jay: *comes out waving*

Me: Nya!

Nya: *walks out and gives Jay a kiss on his cheek and then waves to everyone*

Jay: *blushes*

Me: Kai!

Kai: *comes out and waves, winking at his fans*

Kai Fans: *squealing and blushing*

Me: Zane!

Zane: *walks out smiling*

Me: *fangirls a bit* Cole! 3 *coughs* Sorry, big fan…

Cole; *comes out and winks at me just to make me blush*

Me: *blushes a lot* N-next c-contestant is L-Lloyd!

Lloyd: *comes out and waves a little*

Me: *still blushing* S-Sensei Wu!

Sensei Wu: *shows off his moves as he comes out*

Me: *still blushing, but not stuttering* Misako!

Misako: *comes out, hugs Lloyd, then Sensei Wu, and then waves to everyone*

Me: Lord Garmadon!

L.G.: *comes out with evil grin*

Me: Dareth!

Dareth: *tries showing off his moves, but fails epically*

Me: *face-palms*

Me: Dr. Julien!

Dr. Julien: *rides in on a motor scooter he built himself*

Me: And finally, the Serpentine!

Serpentine: *comes out and hisses at everyone*

Me: O_O

Everyone else: O_O *gets eerily quiet*

Me: *coughs* Ahem, anyways those are our contestants! Our first truths and dares come from Shinigamilover2. First, he dares Kai to kiss a Skitter on da lips boi! For y'all that don't know what a skitter is, it's an alien from the hit summer tv show, _Falling Skies_!

Kai: How is it I'm always picked first for dares and such? Every single Truth or Dare show I'm on, I'm always dared first.

Me: That's because you're a hothead!

Kai: -_-

Me: XD

Me: Okay Kai you ready?

Kai: Whatever….

Me: BRING IN DA SKITTER!

Stage Crew: *brings Skitter in a cage using a crane to hold it. They set the cage down and quickly drive away*

Me and everyone except Kai: Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!

Kai: *goes over, open cage and kisses it on lips*

Skitter: *feels weirded out and grabs Kai and starts throwing him all of the place*

Me: *watches*

Director: Shouldn't you help him?!

Me: Just a couple more seconds…..

Kai: HEEEELP! *continues to get thrown around by Skitter*

Me: *eats popcorn while watching* You better be getting this video crew!

Video Crew: *videotaping the whole thing*

Me: *watches for a few more seconds then goes up to Skitter* Alright, put him down.

Skitter: *puts Kai down and leaves the place screaming like a banshee*

Me: O_o

Kai: *crawls up to me in a lot of pain and clothes are all ripped* *hoarsely* I hate you….

Me: I know! XD

Me: Ok, this next question is truth and it's for Kai, Zane, Jay, and Cole. This is still from Shinigamilover2. Do you believe in aliens?

Kai: Yes! I just got attacked by one!

Me: Geez Kai just let it go! Stop living in the past! It was your fault for being such a bad kisser! I mean, that alien was scared of you because of your kissing! That's what set it off!

Kai: -_-

Jay: I guess I do, but IF ANY OF YOU ALIENS OUT THERE TAKE NYA, I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN!

Me and everyone except for Jay: O_O

Me: *mumbled* issues…

Nya: Awww, how sweet! *kisses Jay's cheek*

Jay: *goes all loopy and faints*

Me: Clean up on aisle crazy!

Janitor: *sweeps Jay up and takes him off stage with the garbage*

Zane: It is almost impossible for there to be any life on any planets since no planets in our galaxy can support life.

Me: -_- Way to kill the imagination….

Zane: *shrugs shoulders*

Cole: I don't believe anything until I see it.

Skitter: *walks up behind Cole*

Cole: *turns around, sees skitter, and screams like little girl* I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE!

Me: O_O Who knew he could scream like that?

Skitter: *walks away again*

Me: Ok, now the last dare from Shinigamilover2 goes to Cole!

Cole: Awwww…..

Me: You have to sing _Days_ by The Drums.

Cole: *sighs* How is it that most of the dares given to me involve music?

Me: Awww, c'mon! You're very talented!

Cole: Ya think so?

Me:…YESH!...

Cole: Ok! *sings _Days_ by The Drums*

Me: *fangirls*

Cole: *finishes and winks at me again*

Me: *blushes* STAWP! XD

Me: Ok, these truths and dares are from Kiaflame. First, Lloyd has to try to surf.

Lloyd: O_o Say wha?

Me: *grabs Lloyd and goes into a helicopter with him. We fly to the beach and land. I put a surf suit on him and give him a surf board. I push him into the water*

Lloyd: *lays on board and finds a wave. Once in a wave, he tries standing up, but the waves keep pushing him back onto the board every time he tries lifting himself*

Me: O_o Is he humping his board?!

Lloyd: *finally stands up, but is knocked over on his first try*

Me: And he is outta there!

Lloyd: *hasn't resurfaced yet*

Me: Uh…..L-Lloyd?

Lloyd: *is out of water and sneaks up behind me. Taps on my shoulder*

Me: *screams and jumps into Lloyd's arm's* SWEET MOTHER! I KILLED LLOYD! LLOYD'S A GHOST! DX

Lloyd: -_- *drops me*

Me: Owie L…..

Me and Lloyd: *go back to the studio*

Me: Ok, this dare's for Kai. Kai, you have to punch Nya!

Jay and Nya: WHAT!?

Me: *winks at the camera* you Jay fans are gonna love this!

Kai: *gulps nervously and harshly punches Nya*

Nya: *out cold with a black eye*

Jay: *tackles Kai and starts beating him up*

Kai: HE'S WORSE THAN THE SKITTER! WORSE THAN THE SKITTER! DX

Me: *watches*

Director: you're not gonna help him, are ya?

Me: Nope! XD

Me: Ok, Zane, you have to act like Cole for the whole chapter! Er, the REST of the chapter.

Zane: I'm Cole and I have big muscles. I like flirting with Haley. *winks at me*

Me: He's such an amazing actor!

Cole: *gets jealous*

Me: Awww, Cole's jelous!

Cole: No I'm not!

Me: Then why are you strangling Zane?

Cole: *looks in his hand to see Zane's neck.*

Zane: *gasping for air*

Me: O_O Ok then…..Cole, you must adopt a kid.

Cole: WHA?

Me: *brings Cole to adoption agency*

Me: *sees adorable baby girl with black, curly hair, and blue eyes* I want her! I want her!

Cole: O_O Ok. *gets child*

Baby girl: Daddy!

Cole: She's actually…kinda cute.

Baby girl: *Pulls Cole's hair*

Cole: Ow ow ow!

Me: *laughs* I'm gonna name her Maria

Maria: *whacks and hits Cole*

Cole: -_-

Cole, Maria, and I: *go back to studio*

Me: Ok, Jay!

Jay: *walks up to me and has a bag full of Kai's hair.*

Me: O_o What did you do to Kai?!

Kai: *is all beat up with almost no hair*

Me: Note to self, NEVER make Jay mad…..unless it's a dare.

Me: Ok, Jay this is a truth for you. Do you like YOLO or FISH?

Jay: YOLO

Me: Understandable

Me: Ok, Nya, dye your hair blonde. *sarcastically* It'll look great with your black eye! J

Nya: *growls and dyes her hair*

Zane: Easy sweetheart! No need to be so touchy!

Me: *fangirls* OMG, Zane's amazing at playing Cole!

Cole: *chases Zane trying to strangle him*

Me: *giggles* Ok, these final truths and dares are from The Sixteenth. Jay, you have to pogo stick over the Grand Canyon in a chicken suit while singing the National Anthem backwards.

Jay: O_o

Me: *takes him to the Grand Canyon, puts a chicken suit on him, and give him a pogo stick*

Jay: *pogo sticks across the grand canyon while singing the National Anthem backwards*

Me: *videotapes the whole thing*

Jay: *finishes* -_- can we go home now!

Me: *sighs* yes…..

Jay: good

Me: *trips Jay and he falls into the canyon*

Jay: *screams like a little girl*

Me: *videotapes him and then saves him*

Jay: *scarred for life*

Me: *takes Jay back to studio* Ok, Cole, what kind of tuxedo will you be wearing at your wedding?

Zane: I'd be wearing-

Me: -_- Other Cole….

Cole: What?!

Me: Kidding! Kidding! The real question is would you ever date Nya?

Cole: No offense Nya, but…. NOOOOOOOO!

Nya: *sadly*harsh…..

Me: Ok, Kai, why are you such a hothead?

Kai: I'm a hothead because-wait! I'm not a hothead! I'm actually quite enjoyable, right guys?

Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Nya, Jay: *rubbing back of their heads sheepishly murmuring*

Kai: -_-

Me: Ok! Let's continue! Zane, are there moments in your life when you wish to be human. And yes, you don't have to be Cole at the moment.

Zane: Thank you! I hated begin Cole!

Cole: Hey!

Zane: No offense….No there aren't any moments when I wish I were human. I love the way I am.

Me: *tears up* What a beautiful answer!

Cole: *gives me tissue*

Me: Thank you *blows nose and throws tissue away* Our final dare is for Lloyd. You must do a love scene with any ninja of your choice.

Lloyd: Oh my…Um….Kai?

Me: *puts Kai in a Juliet costume. Complete with wig and make-up*

Kai: -_-

Lloyd: *dresses as Romeo*

Kai: *in girly voice* Romeo oh Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?

Lloyd: Right here my sweet!

Me: This is TOO good.

Me: Well, that's all for today! Bye! XD


	3. Episode 2!

Me: Hi people! It's Haley! Guess what!? I HAD CAFFEINE!

Cole and everyone else: O_o

Me: ALSO I GOT ENOUGH REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER EPISODE! YAY!

Crowd: *silence*

Me: CLAP YOU FOOLS OR I GO ALL LOCO ON YOU!

Crowd: O_o *then starts clapping wildly*

Me: That's better …you cheese monkeys…..

Kai: *face-palms*

Me: *slaps Kai* NEVER EVER FACE-PALM AT ME!

Kai: *sheds one tear* Owie…..

Me: Now, let's get on with the show!

Kai: *whispered* YES!

Me: *hits Kai in the head with a giant cartoon-like mallet* YOU NO SPEAK!

Kai: *cries* make it stop…..

Me: :D ok these dares are from The Ninja of Nature….KAI!

Kai: *shaking* w-wut?...

Me: Kiss my friend Emily!

Kai: Will she beat me up like the Skitter did?

Me: Only if I tell her to! XD

Kai: -_-

Emily; *walks out* Hi Kai! *is wearing an "I love Kai" t-shirt*

Kai: Oh great, a fan girl….

Emily: *grabs Kai and kisses him*

Kai: *kisses back, blushing*

Emily: *pulls away* I LOVE YOU!

Me: O_o

Emily: *eyes turn into flames and glares at me* DON'T JUDGE ME!

Me: O_O *pulls rope and a trap door opens underneath Emily*

Emily: *falls* I LOVE YOU KAAAAAAAAAI!

Me: *facepalms*

Me: ok….wow lots of dares from The Ninja of Nature. I'm only gonna pick a few. *sing-song tone* Zaaaaane!

Zane: Yes?

Me: Turn on your funny switch and breakdance!

Zane: *turns on funny switch*

Me: *puts on breakdancing music*

Zane: *break dances*

Me: *fangirls* Zane you're amazing!

Cole: *gets jealous again*

Me: *hugs Cole* don't be jeawous pweeeease!?

Cole: *growls* fine

Me: *stops hugging* YAY!

Me: Yo Lloyd!

Lloyd: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I didn't say anything yet.

Lloyd: I know it's gonna be horrible! DX

Me: *slaps Lloyd* SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

Everyone except me and Lloyd: O_O She slapped the green Ninja!

Lloyd: *shaking* scawy wady

Me: -_- Woos….

Me: Ok! Lloyd you must marry Emily's friend, Liz, while impersonating Louis Tompson!

Lloyd: *blinks blankly*

Me: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ!

Liz; *comes out in a wedding dress*

Lloyd: O_O SWEET MOTHER OF ME HELP!

Misako: Sorry sweetheart, you're on your own.

Lloyd: -_- Thanks for the support mom.

Misako: :3

Liz: Pucker up baby!

Me: *dresses Lloyd up as Louis Tompson*

Lloyd: -_- Man I hate 1D

Liz: SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOUIS TOMPSON! NOT HIS NUMBER 1 HATER! DX

Lloyd: Will you shut up if I pretend to be Louis?

Liz: :D YESH!

Me: Louis Tompson, do you take Liz to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Lloyd: Whatever….

Liz: *smacks Lloyd*

Lloyd: I-I mean! I do! I so very much do!

Liz: *smiles*

Me: And Liz, do you take Louis as your lawfully wedded husband?

Liz: YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

Me: O_o Um, ok? Anyways, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the-

Liz: *cuts me off and grabs Lloyd and kisses him*

Lloyd: *squirming and being helpless*

Me: *laughing*

Liz: *stops kissing and throws bouquet away* Whelp, that was fun! See ya homies! Peace! *leaves*

Lloyd: *shutters* S-so cold…..s-so wet….

Me: *wipes away tears of laughter* Ok, Kai!

Kai: *runs away screaming*

Me: SECURITY!

Security: *grabs Kai and bring him back*

Kai: b-big s-security

Me: -_-

Me: Ok! Kai, you have to steal honey from a bear!

Kai: *jaw drops*

Me: *smiles innocently*

Stage Crew: *bring in a bear with a bunch of honey with it*

Me: *pushes Kai towards the bear*

Kai: *shakes in fear and slowly goes towards the bear*

Me: -_- weakling…. *pushes him onto the bear's lap*

Kai: *looks up at bear and smiles nervously*

Bear: *roars*

Kai: *screams and runs away*

Bear: *angrily chases Kai*

Me: *laughing my butt off*

Me: Ok, now Zane!...*blushes* Oh my….

Zane: What is it?

Me: You must *cough* make out with me…

Zane: *blinks*

Cole: *gets red with fury*

Me: *looks around and the looks at camera crew and whispers* do I really have to do this?

Camera Crew: *nods*

Me: *gulps and walks over to Zane*

Zane and I: *start making out*

Cole: *is purple from how red in anger he's become*

Cole: *tackles Zane and starts beating him up*

Me: O_O COLE!

Cole: *stops and blushes* Oh…..heh-heh *sheepishly looks around the room*

Me: *coughs* Anyways, our final dare is for Garmy!

Garmadon: -_- Don't call me that…

Me: If you want to get paid I'll call you what I want!

Jay: We get paid?!

Me: Uh…no.

Jay: -_-

Me: Garmy! You must drink as much soda as possible without burping!

Garmadon: -_- *drinks 500 sodas and holds in his burps. He starts swelling up and looks like a black blueberry*

Me: *laughing*

Garmadon: *burps and goes flying around the room like a balloon that had its air released and lands on the ground back to normal*

Me: Ok! That's our show! G'night!


End file.
